1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic vending machine for vending canned commodities whose sizes vary, where particularly two different sizes are present.
2. Background Art
Referring to FIG. 1 which shows configuration for a commodity delivering apparatus, a pair of commodity support stoppers 107, 109 are provided for supporting commodities disposed within a first commodity passage 105 (left) and a second commodity passage 105 (right). When the lowest-level commodity supported by the stopper 109 is dropped, tile upper-level commodity stopper 107 operates to support temporarily a next commodity which will be fed on to commodity stopper 109. Accordingly, the upper-level commodity stopper 107 and the lower-level commodity stopper 109 are alternately projected so that the commodity is delivered one by one.
As described before, the commodities are delivered one by one by the vending machine. However, for example there 0exist commodities whose radius is greater than other canned commodities. In other words, when there are big commodities whose radii are greater than other small commodities whose radii are smaller than the big commodities, guide plates 111, 111 (see FIG. 1) are operated so that passage width for the big and small commodities are controlled and adjusted responsive to the sizes of cans in question.
However, it is difficult to precisely and properly set the left and right guides plates 111, 111 to a shifting degree responsive to big and small commodities. Moreover, since the passage width is adjusted manually one by one, operation for adjusting the passage width is very time-consuming and troublesome.